


Escape to Space Mountain - Mini Escape One Shot

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Space Mountain, captainofherheart, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: During the annual Evans family Disney trip, Chris and Scott convince a reluctant Nicole to go on Chris' favorite ride, Space Mountain.





	Escape to Space Mountain - Mini Escape One Shot

You were sitting on a bench next to Lisa Evans in Disney World happily chatting away with your boyfriend's mom.  You had met Chris back in May, after winning his Omaze charity contest and you had been dating him ever since. Being in a relationship with Chris Evans was never something you could have imagined, much less being here on the yearly Evans Family Disney trip.  And, yet, here you were in the middle of December having the time of your life with these amazing people.

The rest of the Evans clan was spread out between the Fantasyland and Tomorrowland sections of the Magic Kingdom park.  You were sitting in the Tomorrowland area and high above you was the Astro Orbiter, which you quickly found out was called the Astroglide by Chris and his brother Scott.  They turned into little boys every time they came near it, quietly making lewd jokes to each other. It was hard to believe these were men in their 30’s when they were here. 

Chris was walking towards the bench with Miles, huge matching goofy grins (pun intended) plastered on their faces after driving a race car together on a ride called the "Tomorrowland Speedway". You were so fixated on his sexy strut, which was really just his natural walk, that you wound up jumping off of your seat when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed you by the shoulders and a voice behind you shouted, “BOO!”

“SCOTT!!” you yelped, before getting your voice under control to stay off the radar. Turning your body towards him, you gave him quick slaps with your hand as you growled, “You son a bitch!"  He simply recoiled his arms and stepped just out of your reach, laughing hysterically at himself. Unfortunately he stepped within his mother’s reach and she swatted at him making him jump backwards.  “Would you leave this poor girl alone! She’s gonna end up with a nervous condition thanks to you!” 

Chris and Miles were just reaching the bench and you narrowed your eyes into a funny yet menacing glare at your boyfriend. He'd seen Scott coming and hadn't even signaled a warning your way. The jerk even high-fived his brother while laughing when he got close enough. Miles was in hysterics, pointing at you and saying, “You should’ve seen your face!  He gotcha good!”

Playfully glowering at the child, you put one hand on your hip and pretended to be offended by his reaction by making a shocked face.  It only made him laugh harder as he stumbled towards the bench, throwing his hands out before him to brace himself between you and his Grandma.  

“Speaking of ‘gotcha’,” you said quickly before you swooped him into your arms and locked him between your knees.  Miles squealed with delight as you tickled his sides and belly, squirming and laughing as your fingers worked their magic.  You relented shortly after and he stayed cradled in your arms for a moment as you pressed a kiss to his head, and he to your cheek. 

Lisa chastised her sons as she patted your arm to comfort you.  You weren't mad; after all, this was par for the course with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. You just weren't thrilled about getting scared like that but it was a specialty of these brothers.

Coming back to stand behind you, Scott asked, “So, what are we doing next?”

Looking over Chris’s shoulder, you spotted an old favorite. “I wanna ride Dumbo!” you said excitedly, pointing towards the area.

Scott leaned in close and in a voice dripping with sarcasm said, “Again? I’m pretty sure you rode him this morning, sweetheart.”

After barking out a laugh, you had to cover your mouth with your hands to contain the giggles that followed.  With that perfect comment, Scott had redeemed himself in your eyes, after all, you’d all but set yourself up for it. 

A glance at Chris showed him standing with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans and his lips pursed, amused but trying to not show it. 

You decided to play along and retorted, “You’re right, I did. And last night, too!”  Making eye contact with Chris, you added, “Luckily the ride’s a little different every time so I never get bored.”  Winking at Chris, you saw his face turn red and he nodded to himself, chewing his lip to hide a smirk. Behind you, Scott was laughing himself to tears, smacking the back of the bench with delight. 

Their mom was smiling too, an adoring look on her face as she looked at all of you together.  Chris had recently confessed that his mom told him how happy it made her that you got along so well with his brother, and just blended in so well with the family in general.  

Knowing this conversation was already becoming not so kid friendly, she stood up and announced, “I think it's time Grandma and Miles took a turn on the Buzz Lightyear ride, c’mon, angel.” She took her youngest grandson’s hand, but paused for a moment.  “Behave,” she warned, pointing her finger at each of you while you each gave her back “who me?” looks. 

As soon as she was gone, Chris took a couple of large steps and reached the bench, taking a spot beside you. The urge to hold his hand or kiss him was strong, but there would be none of that while you were in the park.  Anyone in the area could recognize him and start taking photos or filming at any moment. 

Scott swiftly took a spot on your other side, resting his elbow on the back of the seat. “So seriously, what are we doing here?  I think it’s Chris’s turn to pick,” he reminded with a jut of his chin over your head. 

“Do you even need to ask?” Chris replied, skeptically.

“Seeing where we are right now, not at all,” Scott countered.

“Someone wanna fill me in?” you asked, looking from one to the other.  These two had a way of having complete conversations with each other with only a few words exchanged.  It was lovely to see how close they were, but frustrating as hell when they assumed you could hear their thoughts.

“Space Mountain,” Chris explained, pointing at the large circus tent shaped building to your left.  Watching your face, he spotted your nerves instantly and called you on it, eyes narrowing in concern.  “What's wrong, you don’t like it?”

You knew the ride was one of his favorites.  You also knew that what you were about to say to him would be taken as a challenge, probably by both men.

“I have no idea if I do or not, I’ve never been on it.”

Apparently you’d just grown an extra head, if the looks they were giving you was any indication.  

“How the faaahck have you managed that?  You said you’ve been here before, you came last year, didn’t you?” Chris asked, speaking fast and shaking his head in disbelief.

“I came last year, but there were no fast passes available for it and the lines without one were too long.  That was the first time I’d been here since I was a teen. I was too scared to do it back then.”

“But you’re not scared now, are ya?” Scott added, pushing you in the shoulder.  Yep, you were officially being challenged now.

You hesitated, and those few seconds was all it took for both of them to throw their hands up in the air and say, “Aw, Cahmon!” almost identically.  It struck you as funny and there was no way to not laugh, even as the butterflies of anticipation started flying around in your belly. Your sneakers starting tapping the floor, your arms crossed, and your hand came to your mouth, the edge of your thumb already starting to get nibbled on.  

Chris knew your nervous ticks and gently pushed your hand away from your mouth, holding it for a moment by the wrist as he caught your eyes.  

Calmly, he insisted, “There’s nothing to be worried about, okay.  It’s perfectly safe and it's the best and most fun ride in Magic Kingdom.”

Scott poked you in the shoulder. “For real, Nicole, it's easy peasy, over before you know it.”

Looking at the younger Evans accusingly, you stated, “Uh huh.  Forgive me if I have trust issues with your judgement. I still haven’t completely forgiven you for downplaying Tower of Terror.”

The brothers shared a laugh at your expense over the memory.  Yesterday had been dedicated to Hollywood Studios park. Another ride you had missed on your previous trips had been the Tower of Terror, one of the tallest rides in the park.  It was based on a Twilight Zone episode and featured a haunted elevator that dropped and raised its passengers. Scott had convinced you that the ride was just a simulation. The people you'd seen at an opening at the top of the ride made you question that explanation, but he'd insisted it was only moving a few feet from that point and the effects inside made them feel like it was moving rapidly up and down. So you'd gone along with them, forgetting he was also an actor. And a professional pain in the ass. And a prankster. 

What had followed was you screaming and feeling like your heart was in your throat. Although to be honest, you truly did enjoy the thrill after the initial fear wore off.  Your “elevator” had been sent soaring and dropping throughout the 13 floors at random, sometimes just a floor or two, but usually more. Many, many more. You hadn't talked to Scott for a least 30 minutes after that, having been pissed at him for tricking you and pissed at yourself for falling for it.  He'd kept trying to catch your eye during the stage show of Beauty and the Beast that you all had attended after, but you'd kept your eyes on the performers and hadn't accepted his apology until after making him sweat it out a bit. Chris had gotten away unscathed in this because he hadn't been near you when Scott had done the convincing and, therefore, Chris had believed that it had been your idea to go on the ride.  He hadn't blamed you for being annoyed with his little brother, but was happy when you had reconciled. 

Now it was a matter of trust again.  “I’ve heard the ride takes place entirely in the dark,” you stated, watching as Chris nodded his confirmation of the fact.  

“Sooo, since no one can take a photo of us would you hold my hand during the ride?”

“I can’t.  It’s physically impossible on this ride.  It’s set up like a log. It’s 3 seats straight in a row, one behind the other.  You can’t even see each other once it starts going,” Chris explained.

Seeing you processing the information, Scott decided to needle at you a bit, trying to get you to say yes to the ride, if for no reason, but to prove him wrong.  “Whatsa matta, are you askaird of the dark?” he teased.

Shaking your head and shooting him a sarcastic glare you replied, “No, I’m just a grown-assed woman who should be told the truth and not tricked into making a decision.”

“A grown assed woman who’s askaird of the dark,” Scott sang while pretending to tend to a nail.  

“I’m not ‘askaird’ of the dark, I just don’t necessarily like being in pitch dark.”

“She has a nightlight,” Chris added.

“You’re nightlight,” you corrected, sending an adoring look his way.  You both still used the night sky nightlights you had exchanged whenever you were apart.  

“You guys are gonna give me diabetes,” Scott said being overly dramatic and rolling his eyes.  You suddenly had the urge to brush your hair behind your ear on his side and only your middle finger could do the job.  You heard him chuckle beside you as he noticed. 

Taking a count, Chris noted, “So, I’m definitely going, Scott’s definitely going, how about you?”  He was giving you full on puppy dog eyes. Damn did he play dirty. 

“Fine, I know it’s your favorite and I know I will never, ever, ever live it down if I didn’t at least try it.  Let’s do this. I may need a drink after, but let’s do this!”

Chris got the attention of the Disney rep assigned to help him navigate the park.  The rep kept her distance for privacy, but was wonderful at hiding him when needed and making sure he didn’t get swarmed by fans who spotted him.  She also helped get him and his guests into rides the backway so there was little to no wait. You still weren’t comfortable with cutting the line, but it made sense in this case.  The longer he waited on a line, the higher the security risk that he’d be seen and it could cause a commotion. 

After seeing Chris take a quick glance your way, you heard him instruct, “When we load up, I’ll take the rear.”

“No fair! I like the rear!” whined Scott.

You and Chris both croaked out laughs, trying to stifle them to avoid attention. 

“I know you do, man, but sometimes you gotta try a new position,” Chris joked, still laughing at his brother.

Scott mumbled, “I’m sure Nicole’s heard that line a time or two.”  He got a smack in the chest by you and one upside the head from Chris for the comment. 

It was then that you realized how much your nerves must have been showing and you loved these guys even more for trying to calm them with humor.

Your trio made it through the tunnel quickly and were brought to a door and asked to wait as the rep went out to speak with the people loading the riders.  Once the last queue was clear, your rep opened the door and brought you out to line up, Chris in the rear, you in the middle, Scott up front. Chris kept himself turned away from the other riders as you waited.  Your car came in and, once it was free, the three of you stepped onto the loading dock and swiftly climbed in, pulling down your safety bars. And, just like that, it began.

There was a slow initial ascent in low light that built up the suspense, the music adding to the feel.  Once the car made it to the top, though, everything changed. From that point on, you were flying in utter darkness, the car moving fast, twisting and turning, dropping and rising.  There were objects that were glowing and it looked like you were about to collide with them, but then the car would suddenly swerve away. Without the benefit of light, there was no way to see the tracks to know what was about to come.  You couldn’t even see your hand when you held it in front of your face, the one time you actually dared to take it off the bar. Even over the sound of your own heartbeat pounding in your ears, you could hear the boys' excited shouts of enjoyment.  You were shrieking and laughing along with them. It was utterly terrifying and exhilarating at the same time and there was no way to stop the smile that was plastered on your face. 

When the ride came to a stop, you picked your purse off of the floor between your feet and stepped out on wobbly legs.  Chris broke his own rule and hugged you for a moment. 

Scott used his body to block you both from prying eyes as Chris kissed your forehead and locked eyes with you, making sure you were ok.  Once you nodded, he walked with an arm around your shoulders sensing that you needed a little extra support for a moment while the adrenaline rush subsided.  

One thing was for sure, you felt amazing and alive.  And ready to go on it again later. 

As with most rides in the park, the exit was through the gift shop.  Chris kept his head down and tried to blend in while you looked around at the souvenirs.  Scott came over with a bag containing paper-framed copies of a photograph taken during the ride.  It showed the three of you with wide, silly grins, although you could easily see the fright in your face.  He had purchased three copies of the picture and had bought you a t-shirt that said, “I survived Space Mountain.” 

“Yes!  I love it! Thank you, sweetheart,” you said, giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.  

“You’re welcome, love,” he said, returning the kiss.  Scott gave a glance at his watch and announced that it was nearly time to meet up with everyone at the rally point.  As you exited the building, Chris held the door for your and asked, “Maybe now I can get my old Disney shirt back from you?” 

Your response was simply a shake of the head and smirk as you walked past him.

“That’s a no, isn’t it,” he sighed as he followed you out.

Looking over your shoulder, you gave him a wink and quipped, “Not a chance!”

 


End file.
